


Tangled Memories

by Lunar_Luminessence11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Feelings, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11
Summary: A Moxiety hurt/comfort fic based on @sanderssides_prompts (Instagram) prompt. "Patton gets trapped in Thomas' memories."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 75





	Tangled Memories

Patton had always loved his room. It was soothing and it was filled with a fondness for the past that he found himself consistently getting wrapped up in. The soft lighting, the endless soundtrack of the songs Thomas remembers on a low volume, and the tons of photos and memorabilia to prove that everything that happened is and was real. Patton loved his room. 

The other sides didn't like it as much though, so they didn't know where the actual memories were stored. They only saw the tokens and trinkets that sparked the memories to come to the front of Thomas's mind. The sides didn't realize that Patton had a whole room full of strings. Each one a thread of memories. The thicker the thread the stronger the memory. Patton loved that room too. He assumed the sides think Logan is in charge of all the memories, but they're both in charge of them after Logan ran out of space in his room. Now Lo only keeps the more important ones that he or Virgil may need access to, but he had the memories of emotion. He had the trips to Disney Land, the nights spent crying, the feelings of the aftermath of an argument. All the emotions were his. 

A "Look Don't Touch" collection. 

If he touched them he felt the memories as if they had just happened and they would play fresh in his mind. Sometimes if he was sad, he would poke a happy memory and he'd be back to normal. Touching more than one was overwhelming to anyone, even Logan, so he usually just sat on the ground with his pillows and a stuffed animal and stared at the glowing threads, listening to the soft music that played throughout his whole room with a cup of tea in hand. He loved this room the most. Nothing to remind him of his mistakes, no items to make him long for the past, just strings that twinkled like stars. 

Nothing could put him more at ease. Which is why when he started dating Virgil, he hadn't shared it until he knew Virgil was sure with their relationship and they could be a proper relationship, and even then it was after a year of being together. The year was filled with love, giggles, small arguments, larger fights, comforting eachother, and movie nights. So Patton decided to show Virgil his safe place. Virgil didn't like it at first but after a few nights of just cuddling with Patton on the small patch of floor that's was covered in pillows instead of thread, he warmed up to the space too, and for Pattons birthday he furnished the room, wearing gloves to move the strings to make more space and adding a small area for Patton to be more comfortable in his safe place. Adding a couch full of blankets and pillows, a small table, and reorganizing his favorite stuffed animals against the wall. He worried about it briefly, thi nking it wasn't good enough a gift, but Patton cherished it so much he cried and threw himself into a hug against his tall and loving boyfriend who happily hugged him back. 

Whenever Patton had a bad day Virgil knew to look in the room to go snuggle him, and when they argued, it broke his heart to hear the soft man sobs in the room shut off as he touched one of the strings that forced happiness into him. Virgil hated that his boyfriend felt like he had to be happy after an argument. He hated feeling hurt too but he dealt with it and made up with Patton after. So when he saw tears in Pattons eyes during an argument he knew he'd have to stop Patton from touching the strings afterwards, but that didn't stop him from fighting the petty argument they were in. He knew he'd gone too far when he brought up the wedding. He did, and truly seeing Patton sob in front of him felt worse then hearing the sad noises from a different room. The look in his eyes as he ran towards his safe room made Virgil regret even picking this argument but he still followed after. 

He heard Pattons sob from behind the door as he cried angry and hurt tears, and Virgil felt guilt and anger at himself, but he still slammed the door open. That sent Patton into a jump, turning to look at Virgil after the sudden noise. Virgil looked at his face properly and he felt like kicking himself all over again. "Pat, you can't touch your strings. You're an adult. You keeping getting lost in these happy times but you're supposed to feel hurt and you're not letting yourself!" He shouted somewhat angrily, but with concern. "You keep this up and something could happen, your emotions could bottle over and you could do something drastic!" He took a step forward, that was just a little too aggressive for Pattons liking as he took a step back. 

Virgil noticed and stayed still for a second panting and feeling the anger dissipate. Patton was still sobbing shaking his head, covering his face with his hands, his glasses off and being held in one of his shaky hands. "Pat, you need to let yourself feel," Virgil stated. Patton only shook his head more, taking another step back when Virgil tried taking another step forward. He was almost against the strings now, but he didn't seem to notice. Virgil only grew more scared at the sight. He wanted his boyfriend next to him, to hold him and properly apologize for their petty argument. 

He took another desperate step forward. Patton took one more backwards, slipping on one of the stuffed animals he had brought up earlier in the week. 

And he fell into the strings.

The strings were thin but they were strong and could carry anything and they wouldn't break, but they could tangle. When Patton fell back into them, he got stuck in his attempt to not fall. Virgil watched in terror as he saw his boyfriend become consumed with all the different emotions and memories at once. The music and glowing that had been calming now seeming unfit as Virgil rushed to put on the gloves me kept in this area. He worked quickly to pull Patton out of the emotional mess he got himself into. The strings tight against the pale skin. When he pulled Patton back towards him, he was shaking and full of red skin from where the strings were tight. 

Pattons eyes were glazed as he trembled in Virgils hold. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face into Virgils chest, holding onto him like a lifeline. The room was quiet except for panicked breathing and the occasional sniffles from the shorter man in his hold. They couldn't escape to either of their bedrooms. That would enhance the emotions so they stayed. Virgil eventually brought the both of them to a cuddle on the soft couch full of blankets. Patton lying on his chest, still shaking even with the warmth and Virgils arms around him. Even when Virgil calmed down fully and was playing with Pattons hair, the shorter male seemed to be stuck in his head. '5 minutes stuck in nothing but emotional memories can do that' Virgil reminded himself. He was angry at himself but he stayed by Pattons side, throwing one of the pillows at the door to shut it, leaving them in darkness except for the multicolored strings glowing softly in the room. 

Pattons breathing eventually evened out to match Virgils, and he slowly lost the tension that was making him shake. Virgil still kept playing with his hair and rubbing his back. The calming music and slow touch slowly but surely bringing Pat out of his head. He stayed still and started to lightly mess with Virgils hoodie strings. He was too exhausted to move, but at least his boyfriend was okay.

"Hey, honey, you okay?" Virgil whispered softly when he felt Patton start moving again. Patton nodded against his chest. There was silence between them for a second before Patton broke it. 

"I'm sorry. I- you're right... I shouldn't force my emotions away," he mumbled sadly, a lump in his throat and tears springing back into his eyes but he kept them focused on the hoodie string between his fingers. Virgils hand stilled from messing with his hair and Patton tensed. 

"No, Pat, I was stupid. I had been wanting to bring that up for awhile now. I knew that wasn't the right time but I was still upset and I took it out on you. You never deserved that," Virgil mumbled, pressing a kiss to Pattons forehead. "I'm sorry for starting that stupid petty argument. I crossed a line and it lead to you feeling hurt."

"It's okay, Virgey," Patton mumbled sleepily. "I guess we were both just a little tied up in our thoughts," he smiled a little.

Virgil smiled. "You could have hurt yourself, and you're joking about it?"

"But I didn't, and yes."

Virgil shook his head. "Go to sleep, you goofball," he mumbled into his hair. Patton nodded.

"I love you, Virgey."

"I love you too, Pat."

Yep, Patton adored his room.


End file.
